Dream
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: A revised story of the fanfic of the same name. Prompted by a dream I had a few months back. Harry and Nikki are in a little bit of 'trouble' and things progress from there. Should be angsty.


The silence of the lab was broken by the loud voices of a woman and a man. Their voices were muffled but got more clearer as they got closer to the lab. The doors swung open with such force that they swung back at the second person to walk through.

"Bloody hell Nikki" Harry said loudly as he stopped the door from hitting his face.

The lab technicians looked up from what they were doing as they heard the shout.

"You do realise that I have something to do with this" Harry shouted over to the blonde woman who threw her bag onto a bench and whipped around to face him.

"It was just a drunken one night stand Harry, that's it, forget about it" she shouted and the lab techs looked at each other.

"Forget about it? Says the woman who has just told me that she is pregnant with my baby after this one night stand I'm supposed to forget about" Harry shouted back and Nikki shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"You just had to shout that out didn't you?" she hissed and walked over to him.

"Well it would be quite obvious in a few months" Harry told her "Unless you were thinking of getting rid of it" he shouted and a slap was heard around the silent lab as Nikki's hand connected with his face.

"Don't you ever suggest that again" Nikki shouted and wiped tears from her face as Harry held his cheek. The lab techs started mumbling among themselves.

"You may not want this…our baby, but I do" Nikki told him tearfully

"I never said that" Harry told her softly and tried to touch her, she shrugged him off and walked past him.

"If you wanted this baby you would never have suggested an ab…that I get rid of it" Nikki said loudly. None of them noticed Leo standing in the lab doorway.

"I thought that was what you were going to do" Harry told her and held up his hands

"I would never…."

Nikki was cut off by Leo bellowing across the lab causing them all to jump.

"Nikki, Harry my office now!" Leo looked beyond angry and Nikki pushed past Harry roughly and slammed the door to Leo's office "You lot get out now" he shouted at the lab techs who all scrambled out as quickly as possible. Leo glared at Harry who swore and headed towards the office. Leo watched them through the glass walls, they never even looked at each other once. He didn't know what to do, he felt utterly defeated.

Leo walked into his office and looked between his two co-workers who were ignoring each other completely. Harry was standing by the window that ran the length of the outside wall staring out onto the street below with a frown on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Nikki was sitting in one of the seats in front of Leo's desk staring at the floor with a forlorn look on her face.

"What happened?" Leo asked, not moving from his position by the door. No one answered him or even looked at him. "What happened?" he asked, louder this time and Nikki looked up at him.

"Two months ago Harry and I went out for a few drinks and things got out of hand" Nikki explained to Leo who nodded for her to continue and Harry looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes "I found out I was pregnant three days ago" she whispered and glanced at Harry who held her gaze for a second then looked away.

"Okay. Why were you arguing? Because of that?" Leo asked and Nikki shrugged.

"Kind of" she replied but didn't elaborate.

"I caught Nikki vomiting in the toilet downstairs and asked her what was wrong" Harry explained "she told me, reluctantly, that she was two months pregnant with my child and that it wasn't my problem"

"because it's not" Nikki whispered "it's my responsibility"

"No it's not just yours Nikki" Harry protested and he turned so he was facing her, she looked up at him with tears rolling down her face "It's mine as well because I got you…pregnant"

"I don't want to burden you with something like this because of one night" Nikki whispered and looked away from him. Harry walked over and crouched down in front of Nikki, he reached up and gently moved her head so she was looking at him.

"Nikki you wouldn't burden me with it I promise you that" he told her and Leo turned around and quietly walked out of his office, letting them have some time alone. "You…you have no idea how happy I was when you told me you were pregnant because…" he paused and looked her in the eyes "I have fallen in love with you Nikki Alexander and this isn't exactly how I planned to tell you but I do Nikki"

Nikki frowned and shook her head more tears slipped down her face.

"But…why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked, confused to why she asked that.

"Why do you love me?"

Harry was taken aback for a second.

"Because you are the most intelligent, beautiful, funny and all round wonderful woman I have ever met" Harry told her and Nikki started to cry again "I know what happened two months ago might have seemed like a mistake but can we give a relationship a go?"

Nikki didn't need to think and just nodded and smiled through her tears. Harry beamed when he saw this and had to restrain himself from leaning up and kissing her.

"Harry I cant tell you that…I..lo.." Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat and continued "I cant, not yet"

"I understand" Harry nodded and took her hand in his and kissed it gently "We'll take it slowly if you want"

Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Harry. I have an appointment at the hospital on Saturday if you want to come"

Harry nodded eagerly and stood up with a groan making Nikki giggle tearfully.

"I'm too old" he muttered then looked down at Nikki and helped her off of the chair "I would love to come. What time is it?"

"Half past one" she replied and Harry nodded

"I'll pick you up and take you"

"You don't have to" Nikki protested and shook her head.

"I do" Harry told her and gently entwined his hand with hers, when she didn't flinch away from him he leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, she let him do it then gave him a smile and walked out of Leo's office. When she had exited through the double doors of the lab Harry let a grin spread over his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Well here we go, a revised verson of my previous fic of the same name because I completly lost the plot with that one. ;) This one should be better than the first one because I feel as though I have improved since then...hopefully. lol!**

**So I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**xxx**


End file.
